Multiplayer
Bár a többjátékos mód már a sorozat elején megjelent, csak néhány GTA játék kapott multiplayer módot, és azok is néha eléggé korlátozottak. Több rajongói próbálkozás is volt arra, hogy a többjátékos lehetőségeket megteremtsék - elsősorban azon GTA játékokban, ahol ez a mód eleve hiányzott. Több ilyen próbálkozás is rendkívül jól sikerült és nagy népszerűségnek örvend. Hivatalos GTA 1 A Grand Theft Auto 1 PC váltpzata már tartalmazta a multiplayer módot, bár elég körülményes volt csatlakozni vagy szervert létrehozni a játékban. Két játékmód volt, a Cannonball run(egy ellenőrzőpontos verseny) és a deathmatch. Mivel a Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 és a Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 kiegészítők is a GTA 1-en alapultak, így ezekben is megvan a többjátékos mód, és már Londonban és Manchesterben (GTA London 1961) is lehet játszani. GTA 2 A csatlakozás-létrehozás menete nem változott a Grand Theft Auto 2 PC változatában sem, de a játékkal jött a sokkal felhasználóbarátabb "GTA2 Manager" a többjátékos kapcsolatok kezelésére. Itt már háromféle játék is van: a Deathmach, a Tag (ahol egy megjelölt embert kell megölni, aki megölte az lesz az új célpont) és a Points (ahol pontokat vagy pénzt kell gyűjteni úgy mint az egyjátékos módban.). GTA III A Grand Theft Auto III kilóg a sorból, mert bár tervezték bele a multiplayert, menet közben mégis kivették belőle, ami igazán kár, mert a jelek szerint nyolcféle játékmódból lehetett volna választani. A models/menu.txd fájlban megtalálhatóak a multiplayer menük, erről itt látható egy videó. Az american.gxt (a szövegeket tartalmazó) fájlban a következő sorok találhatóak: FEM_MAP - "Select Map" FEM_MP - "MULTIPLAYER" FEN_CON - "Connection" FEN_GAM - "Find Game" FEN_GNA - "Game Name:" FEN_NAM - "Name:" FEN_NCI - "NOT CONNECTED TO THE INTERNET" FEN_NET - "Network" FEN_PLA - "Number of players:" FEN_PLC - "Player color" FEN_PLS - "Player settings" FEN_STA - "START GAME" FEN_TY0 - "Deathmatch" FEN_TY1 - "Deathmatch stealth" FEN_TY2 - "Team Deathmatch" FEN_TY3 - "Team Deathmatch stealth" FEN_TY4 - "Stash the cash" FEN_TY5 - "Capture the Flag" FEN_TY6 - "Rat Race" FEN_TY7 - "Domination" GTA San Andreas co-op mód A Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas PS2-es és Xbox-os változataiban található meg a co-op mód, ahol két kontroller esetén két játékos játszhat 'free roam' vagy 'rampage' módban. Olyan megkötése van a dolognak, hogy a két játékosnak közel kell maradni egymáshoz és több fegyver, mint pl. a Sniper Rifle vagy a Rakétavető nem használható. A bárokban a játékosok biliárdozhatnak is egymás ellen. GTA Liberty City Stories és GTA Vice City Stories A 2005-ös Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiest PSP-re adták ki, és Wi-fin keresztül akár 6 játékos is megmérkőzhet egymás ellen 7 féle játékmódban. A következő évben megjelent Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ugyanazokat a funkciókat tartalmazta, de 3 új játékmóddal bővült. GTA IV A GTA IV-ben láthattuk az eddigi legjobban összerakott többjátékos módot, és ez megmaradt a a két kiegészítőjében, a The Lost and Damnedben és a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban is. GTA Chinatown Wars GTA V Rockstar Games has already released GTA Online a multiplayer expanse that lets you free roam throughout Los Santos, there are a category of multiplayer modes such as Race, Deathmatch, Mission, Parachuting including a new variant of mode Survival, you are able to purchase your own apartment or garages around Los Santos and Blaine County, including being able to purchase different types of vehicles such as the Rhino or the Shamal or perhaps even luxurious or super vehicles such as the Cheetah or the Surano as more cars are avaliable for purchase in GTA Online than singleplayer, it is the most developed multiplayer experience that is out in the GTA series. Nem hivatalos Multi Theft Auto (MTA) Multi Theft Auto volt az első többjátékosítási próbálkozás: a Grand Theft Auto III-t akarták többjátékos módba tenni. 2003. február 8-án jelent meg az első kiadása és sok követőt szerzett magának. A következő játékokhoz is csináltak multiplayert és a mai napig zajlanak a fejlesztések. A GTA III és a GTA Vice City a 0.5-ös verziónál tart, és van egy külön 1.1.1R verzió a GTA San Andreashoz. Vice City Multiplayer (VC-MP) Vice City Multiplayert 2005. áprilisában kezdték el fejleszteni, és ezen alapult a későbbi SA:MP is. A GTA San Andreas megjelenésekor legtöbben az új játékra koncentráltak, de azért maradtak még páran a fejlesztő csapatban. És bár elég népszerű lett, a SA:MP tarolt mindent. A VC:MP a v0.3z verziónál tart. San Andreas Multiplayer (SA-MP) SA:MP a VC:MP-ből nőtte ki magát, jött, látott és győzött. Rendkívüli népszerűségre tett szert. Rendkívül sokféle játékmódot kínál és különféle játékmodifikációkat is támogat. A jelenlegi verzió a 0.3z, amit 2014. február 14-én adtak ki a fejlesztők. GTA Tournament (gtaT) A GTA:Tournament 2003. áprilisában indult útjára, "DracoBlue" kezdte fejleszteni. A fejlesztő 96 játékost is elbíró szkriptelhető szerverekről és járművek és szkinek ezreiről álmodott. A Vice Cityhez és a San Andreashoz is jelent meg változata. Végül 2006-ban DracoBlue leállt a fejlesztéssel és a SA:MP fejlesztőgárdájához csatlakozott. IV: Multiplayer (IV:MP) A IV:MP-t 2010. februárjában kezdte fejleszteni JeNkSta. A 0.1a verzió április 5-én jelent meg, és még eléggé hiányos volt: a szerverkereső nem működött, az IP címet kézzel kellett beírni. A 0.1a R5 változatban a szerverkereső már működött és a felület is sokkal felhasználó-barátabb lett. A legutóbbi kiadása április 9-én jelent meg, a 0.1 Alpha 2. Liberty Unleashed Liberty Unleashed egy GTA III mod, ami lehetővé teszi a többjátékos módot. Más csapatok próbálkozásai GTA Rumble A GTA Rumble fejlesztése 2005 decemberében indult, de már nem fejlesztik, a weblapja, a gtarumble.co.uk sem aktív már. Az utolsó béta kiadás a 0.1c volt. Sok más mellett chat, képernyőkép mentés, ponttáblázat, időjárás változtatás, ejtőernyőzés is volt benne. SA-2P A SA-2P (San Andreas 2 Player) a nevéből is adódóan egy olyan mod, amely a San Andreas co-op módját akarta PC-re és online kapcsolaton keresztül megvalósítani. a 2005 júniusában indult projekt mindössze 10%-ot haladt előre a fejlesztésben, a szerző szerint és egy hónap múlva megállt a 0.1-es változatnál. Működő verzió nem jelent meg belőle, de az oladlán (SA-2P.com) látható pár képernyőkép és rövid leírás. Külső linkek * Általános információk ** Multiplayer on GTA Modding ** gtamp.com, an overview and guide on multiplayer in the GTA series. * A modifikációk weboldalai ** Multi Theft Auto ** ViceCityMultiplayer.com ** SA-MP.com ** gtaT.org ** IV: Multiplayer ** Liberty Unleashed en:Multiplayer Kategória:Játékmenet Kategória:Multiplayer